Classroom Conduct
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Kid and Liz alone in an empty classroom, Patty is busy sleeping of course. Just what exactly will they do?


"Please…for the love of God, please tell me you're joking" Liz pleaded but knew in the end that it was in fact true.

"No I am clearly very serious" he responded in a very matter of fact manner as he carefully sat on his knees and gently grasped the bottom of a classroom chair. Nudging it just ever so slightly to the left so that it was symmetrical to the chair on the right.

"No, you are very clearly insane! Is this why you made us come to class two hours early?" Liz grumbled, carefully adjusting the small body hanging on her back.

Under normal circumstances, the girls would sleep in while Kid would do his morning rounds, folding the toilet paper, readjusting the paintings and reorganizing the shelves. By the time he was complete and the girls were up and ready the school day was already half over.

Until suddenly the next day he decided to be hours early without warning, which is why Patty was asleep on her sister's back and her clothes in complete disarray as they were rushed out of the house.

"Not exactly" Kid stood up from the top level of the class and examined his handiwork. So far the entire first row was in a beautiful symmetrical line.

"It has recently come to my attention that we are all not doing so well in Professor Stien's class. The main cause is us being late and thus missing half the material he is teaching"

Liz watched him hop down the second level and begin his work as he explained the situation.

"That and the Professor threatened to dissect all of us if we're late again"

Liz paled.

"O-oh…I see…well then I suppose there's no harm in being early then…" she gulped, suddenly very ok with their new schedule if it meant not being torn apart by the psycho they called teacher.

"So since we're here, I figured we might as well be early and I can fix the chairs that the previous class left so untidy" he called out, now crawling on his hands and knees to grasp the legs of the chairs and carefully move them in a symmetrical pattern, then crawling to the next one and repeating.

"…Well I guess it's ok…it doesn't hurt to be on the Professor's good side…I think this is the first time your OCD craze will actually help us out Kiddo" Liz smiled, watching from a afar as the next row slowly became a perfect straight line.

Kid stopped for a moment to sit up on his knees, only his head was visible to her. Making him look quite silly being a headless little Death god with a very serious look on his face, "It's not OCD Elizabeth…"

"Oh right, sorry its CDO. In order like it should be right?" she laughed to herself, rather proud of her little joke that she thought of this morning.

Unfortunately, Kid's sense of humor still needed some desperate practice. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking carefully before nodding his head.

"…yes exactly. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to work now"

Liz frowned; disappointed in the response of her audience but shook her head in the end.

"Well , do you mind if I put Patty in her seat? I know she may not look it, but she can be pretty heavy" she huffed, jumping up slightly to bring Patty further as she slowly began to slide off her back.

"I suppose, but please put her in the middle, middle row, middle seat" he called out again, returning to the floor and to his work.

"Right right"

With permission, Liz carefully stood in front of the Professors desk, carefully counting and eyeing the classroom to find the exact middle in which Patty was allowed to sleep in.

Once located, she carefully, and painfully, walked up the steps with the extra weight on her back. Luckily it was a row that was untouched by Kids perfection; therefore she could care less if she bumped into chairs as she squeezed through the row until the middle seat was found.

Patty grumbled lightly at the sudden movement but did not wake. Carefully and silently as possibly, Liz stuck out her foot to hook onto the chair's legs, slowly pulling forward to slide the chair out.

Once she deemed it wide enough to place the small girl into it, Liz turned around and gently sat Patty down.

"…hhermm..….giraffes…..come back….damnit…." Patty grumbled, her eyes fighting the line between consciousness and sleep. Liz fought the urge to laugh as she slowly turned the chair back towards the desk.

"Stupid….tall….fuckers…." and with that, sleep won the day again and gravity took part in the victory as Patty leaned too far forward and slammed her face against the desk.

Liz winced at the loud thunk! her forehead and the desk made. Even Kid stopped and peaked over the tables in curiosity.

But in the end Patty snored softly, completely unaware of anything going on around her nor the large bruise that will most likely be forming on her face.

As far as she knew it was just her in giraffe land.

"…o…k…then…" Liz snickered as she carefully scooted her sister in closer.

"Well that was eventful" Kid commented before finishing the last chair of the third row," Since you're free do you mind staying down there and making sure everything looks perfect?"

Liz looked up to find Kid bent down and carefully examining if the chairs were aligned. She sighed and turned back to find the clock on the wall by the door, they had time, a little over an hour but at Kid's rate there was no way they would make it in time.

Not without help anyway.

Therefore, Liz hopped up on top of Stien's desk, now with a clear view of the entire classroom, "A little to the left Kid" she called out, pointing to the chair he had in his grasp.

He moved it according to her instruction, "Here?"

"No the other left"

"Whose left mine or yours?"

"Mine"

He tried again the other direction, "Here?"

She tilted her head to the side and paused a moment.

"…you know wait you were right. Your left"

Kid released his grasp on the chair and stopped, looking down at her frowning slightly.

"….You're screwing with me aren't you?"

She grinned, "What who me?" she laughed, pointing to herself, pretending to look offended, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Kid huffed and continued his work without her, "You're in a rather particular mood today"

"I have to keep us amused one way or another" she shrugged," Besides, you like it"

"I do enjoy your playfulness but not while I'm working" he stated, keeping his eyes on the chairs.

She pouted, calling their relationship weird didn't quite do it justice but it was still a work in progress and she was patient.

"Alright alright, that one you have there? Just a bit more to…er your left"

"Here?"

She raised her arm up high and gave him a big thumbs up, "Perfect!"

Team Symmetry was born, with Liz acting at his eyes Kid breezed through every single chair in the classroom. Victory seemed to be at hand until Kid realized that the chair legs he was about to grasp were in fact real legs.

He sighed and began his work though found it somewhat difficult with the added weight, only able to push or pull the chair less than a centimeter at a time.

Liz watched from below as Patty suddenly scooted from one side to another, her body limping and going along with the motions.

She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Which unfortunately turned on Patty's 'Liz is having fun without me' switch, the young girl finally opened a single eye to the real world, "Eh?"

In which the real world contained the head of Death the Kid on a desk in front of her and body seemingly missing, " Go back to sleep Patty, the giraffes are calling you" he commanded.

Concluding that this was not the real world she yawned and wrapped her arms under her chin as a makeshift pillow, "Okie dokie Cap'n Tight Pants" and there she went back into dream land leaving Kid rather confused.

"…Captain Tight Pants?"

Liz had to clamp both hands over her mouth to contain her laughter though her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Kid stood up and looked down at his black slacks with worry in his eyes before looking down at Liz searching for answers, "…Do I wear tight pants?"

A few moments and deep breaths later she looked back at her meister with a smile on her face, "No you don't, and if you do I won't complain"

"…o…k…then…" carefully moving around the sleeping girl who muttered something about short giraffes, Kid continued his work as Liz directed him.

" aaaaand….done!" she declared as he stood up from the final chair from the final row of the classroom.

"Are you sure? I can do it over ag-"

"NO! Dear God don't you dare" she hollered, glaring at him with a shaking fist," Come here and look for yourself!"

He didn't hesitate, within seconds he was by her side looking up at his glorious work. Every single chair in every row was in a complete symmetrical line. He put his hands on his hips and smiled in victory.

"Picture perfect"

"Wow Kid it looks great, there's no way we'll get skewered now, and just in time, bell is going to ring soon" she continued the praises with a small golf clap.

"Thank you for your help Liz, I know it seems rather trivial but it really means a lot to me"

She smiled, "I know it does"

He took in a deep breath and leaned back against the desk, staring at the classroom in its newfound beauty.

Liz wasted no time to placing her head on his shoulder, the symmetrical room was probably the equivalent of watching a sunset to him, thus she enjoyed his ideas of romance any chance she could get.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, sighing in contentment as he brought his head onto hers.

"Yup…sure is" she laughed, finding Patty snoring softly in the middle of this so called sunset rather amusing.

"Time for class soon!" he stated, placing a kiss on her head before standing up straight, adjusting his jacket and hair.

She rolled her eyes, his ideas for romance were also short lived. Liz hopped off the desk and stretched as Kid suddenly ran forward and jumped on top of the tables.

"um…what are you doing?"

"If I walk through the rows I'll disrupt the balance and symmetry I worked so hard to create. So walking straight over will keep everything perfect and I will get to my seat without moving a single one besides my own" he explained as he carefully hopped up onto the next desk to the other until he reached Patty.

He sat on the desk and pulled out his chair carefully before falling into it, just as he said he had reached his designated spot without the disturbing the beautiful symmetry he and Liz had created together, "I actually recommend you do the same"

"Seriously Kid, I don't mean this to be in anyway snotty but you should be thankful you have someone like me who puts up with you" she huffed, walking forward and staring up at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"I know, and I am thankful. Everyday" he replied innocently.

Liz pouted as she began to climb towards her seat, "…you're making it hard to stay mad at you"

Kid kept himself busy via poking Patty's cheeks as she slept while Liz carefully jumped from one level of desks to a higher one. She silently grumbled at Kid's natural grace and her own human capabilities as the gaps between the tables suddenly felt like canyons she was bounding over just to get to him.

She laughed to herself at her own metaphor, leaping over canyons to get to Kid seemed rather appropriate, calling a room full of symmetry wasn't exactly her idea of a date but she wouldn't be surprised if he asked her to, and truth be told.

She would.

In a heartbeat.

Slowly she was learning to appreciate the art he loved so much because it made him happy.

Perhaps not to his extreme extent but just enough.

However that didn't mean she could not have any random acts of romance to claim for herself now did it?

A grin formed on her face as a spontaneous burst of playfulness sparked a sudden idea, one level below her seat and exactly a chair across from him; she carefully stepped forward and placed her foot on top of the back rest of the chair. Silently praying she wouldn't embarrass herself she pushed off with her other foot, causing gravity and physics to work in harmony she fell forward but landed with her arms on the desk in front of him and the chair in perfect balance to keep her up and eye level with him.

He didn't even have enough time to blink before her lips were suddenly upon his. She purred slightly, holding onto his arms for balance or the sake of touching him he couldn't tell. Despite the randomness of it all Kid immediately kissed her back, now able to feel the smile on her face.

He truly did love her playful moods.

The two reluctantly pulled away but remained close as Kid's half lidded golden eyes looked straight into her blue ones and questioned quietly, "What was that for?"

"Nothing" she replied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" her smile never faded.

Soon the corners of his lips turned upward also, very much ok with her answer.

"Ahem"

Both Liz and Kid froze in place at a third voice coughed, purposely for the sake of gaining some attention.

The two slowly turned to find none other than Professor Stien sitting in his usual swivel chair in front of his desk, looking somewhat annoyed…and a scalpel at hand.

"EEEP!" Liz yelped and barely hopped over the desk into Kid's arms in time to dodge the sharp object that was now lodged in the wood exactly where she was just seconds before.

"Don't stand on the chairsElizabeth" he said calmly, looking somewhat disappointed that he missed.

It took a moment for Liz to find her voice as she held onto Kid, who also absent mindedly held her back. Very much surprised at Stien's speed.

"Y-y-yes sir" she gulped, clutching Kid as she shook with fear.

"Well Mr. Kid, looks like you're not only here early but you managed to clean up the place a bit, so I will spare you and your partners from my operating table" there was a glint of crazy in his eyes as he continued," For now"

It was then that both Kid and Liz decided to be early from then on, "…Thank you Professor"

"Oh…and…try to keep the romance out of my class, I won't miss next time"

With that Stien rolled away and around his desk as the bell rang, soon the rest of the class began to fill the room.

Finally, Patty let out a long and loud yawn as her internal clock told her to wake up.

Wiping the drool from her face and rubbing her forehead that for some strange reason was hurting, she turned to find her sister in Kid's arms, the two holding each other and looking as though they had seen the devil himself. It reminded her of a cartoon in which she giggled lightly before finally asking.

"…What I miss?"

* * *

><p>Yet another piece inspired by Ginkyo of Deviant art.<p>

My apologies for this taking too long, there were a few problems I didn't realize until halfway into writing it but I didn't want to start over. So oh well!

Reviews to feed le author? 8D

~Swd


End file.
